harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter video games
'' video game. All games use the same logo of the films, which is, in turn, based on the logo used in the American franchise of Harry Potter books by Scholastic press]] Since the success of the films, different gaming companies have produced several video games based on the Harry Potter series, most notably Electronic Arts (EA) and Traveller's Tales (TT). While the Lego Harry Potter games are sold on various markets, the Electronic Arts series is only available for discs/DVD distribution. Electronic Arts series In 2001, gaming company Electronic Arts (previously known as EA Games) began releasing adaptations of each of Warner Bros. Harry Potter films, with a considerable respect to the original plot in the book franchise. All videogames have been released with the exact titles its film counterparts have in the US. Versions for different platforms of the same title may differ severely; for example, the first two titles (Sorcerer's Stone and Chamber of Secrets) each have five completely unrelated versions by different developers, while the third title (Prisoner of Azkaban) has three. From the fourth title on, multiple versions of a single title across platforms are much more similar, but still have minor differences. *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) **Released for PC, Mac, PS1, PS2, Xbox, GameCube, GBC and GBA *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) **Released for PC, Mac, PS1, PS2, Xbox, GameCube, GBC and GBA *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) **Released for PC, PS2, Xbox, GameCube and GBA *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) **Released for PC, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, PSP, Nintendo DS and GBA *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) **Released for PC, Mac, PS2, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, PSP, Nintendo DS and GBA and Mobile *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) **Released for PC, Mac, PS2, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, PSP, Nintendo DS and Mobile *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) **Released for PC, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS and Mobile *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) **Released for PC, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and Nintendo DS and Mobile In 2003, after the second game, Electronic Arts also released a Quidditch-focused game entitled . Cast See List of Harry Potter cast members. LEGO series Four titles of videogames based on toy series by the famous block-building toy company LEGO have been released. They feature LEGO toy versions of Harry Potter characters, places and items in cartoon-styled, speechless, often comedic animations, typical to LEGO videogames. Different companies have released these games in two occasions, one at the beggining of the film series and the other near its conclusion. ''LEGO Creator'' (2001-2002) In 2001, Superscape produced a computer game based on building toy series: , which was published by LEGO subsidiary LEGO Media. The game was part of the LEGO Creator video game series. A sequel based on the second film, entitled was produced by Warner Bros. Interactive in 2002 and also published by LEGO Media. The two releases received much less attention in comparison to the concurrent Electronic Arts series, thus no more sequels in LEGO Creator Harry Potter series were lately published. ''LEGO Harry Potter'' (2010-2011) With the film series about to conclude in 2010, LEGO re-acquired rights on the Harry Potter series and, together with its new toy sets, planned the release of a remastered video game based on the Harry Potter series. Traveller's Tales (TT) then produced , as part of the LEGO video game series. Focusing on the first four years in the Harry Potter series, the game featured a very detailed and consistent gameplay, in addition to the original soundtrack used in the films. After the large success and positive reviews acquired by LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, TT produced a sequel focused on the last three years of the series, entitled , which also received good reviews. The two games were published by Warner Bros. Interactive for most platforms. ''Wonderbook'' series SCE London Studio, a subsidiary of Sony Computer Entertainment, released a PlayStation-exclusive game called (or just Book of Spells) in 2012. Directly crediting J. K. Rowling rather than the film series, the game simulates spell learning with a wand, through the Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk. A similarily-styled sequel entitled (or Book of Potions), focused on Zygmunt Budge's Book of Potions, was released in 2013. ''Harry Potter for Kinect'' In 2012, Eurocom developed a game designed for the accessory based on Harry Potter films. The title was . It consists mainly of minigames based on clips from the film series. ru:Гарри Поттер (серия игр) Category:Video games (real-world)